narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fire Release Stream
why do we Even have an article for this shit? It's seemingly unnamed and done by unnamed shinobi too--Elveonora (talk) 18:25, April 13, 2013 (UTC) : So what, the jutsu was still used, we have some jutsu that we don't know the user of..--Omojuze (talk) 18:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Please consider the use of your language, and I considered that at first my good friend but the team played an Important enough role (even If they're unamed shinobi and Its probably here because of the Jutsu used) do you not think so, I agree with the article being here after rewatching the episode so I wouldn't bother placing it on the list for deletion as a sysop has even reviewed this page and likely more than happy with It --Jmootam1999 18:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Cool, so unnamed filler technique with no users. And my language is okay, thanks for paying attention.--Elveonora (talk) 18:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :It is not, swearing is against the rules and you know that. Anyway, I think this article was made since it differs from the Great Fireball technique. But even if, it has more similarities to this technique. Even if it is not used by anybody important, it is still used, and a wiki that just scratches anything that is not "important enough" for certain users is worthless. (talk) 19:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Does this technique look like Dragon Fire Technique? That's sort of our default generic Fire Release technique to add people to when there's an unnamed technique. We did so with Nagato. Omnibender - Talk - 19:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) If it were important enough to deserve an article, the anime team would have given it a name or at least to one of it's users. It's just a generic fire release thingy--Elveonora (talk) 22:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) actually I agree with elv here. this just could simply be one of many fire jutsu in the past that appear as simple streams of fire...really kinda unnecessary for yet another unnamed jutsu that looks to be some many others.--J spencer93 (talk) 16:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) When I made this page I had kind of hoped that it would serve as the generic fire release for when we see a shinobi with an unnamed fire release technique. The shinobi still has fire nature transformation in his/her infobox but no fire techniques. That always bugged me. But if we're not going to do that then I think we should merge it with Fire Release: Great Flame Technique. (Evilpuppy (talk) 04:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC)) Manga Debut Didn't a bunch of Sarutobi Clan ninja's use this during the war, way before Spiral Zetsu did? TricksterKing (talk) 02:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Source? Link? Chapter and page? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :My mistake, I was confusing this technique for Fire Release: Great Flame Technique. TricksterKing (talk) 04:41, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I did a little research and found out that this technique might have been used as early as part 1. In Chapter 116, page 9 on the last panel, we see a Konoha shinobi that uses a technique which is visually similar to this one, whether or not it is this technique is naturally up for discussion.--Tzao (talk) 17:47, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Same jutsu? What about merge Fire Breath article with this one? These are two generic and unnamed fire stream jutsu, with the exact same execution principle. Thunder God Cid (talk) 21:23, April 12, 2014 (UTC) i think the more jutsus the marrier Iloveinoxxx (talk) 21:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : Good catch. I'll merge them now. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC)